


Making Merry

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Urahara Shoten got busy at Christmastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Merry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Making Merry**

It was a busy time of year at the Urahara Shoten. It was one of the few stores that went out of its way to have everything one could possibly need for the season. It was also the time of year the store made the most money. So it was understandable that things were a little crazy.

There were Christmas songs playing all over the store to start with. The place was also decorated to an extent that it barely looked like it had before. Then there were the costumes. Ururu and Jinta were elves while Tessai had gotten stuck with Santa Claus. Thankfully, Kisuke knew better than to try and decorate her. Even so, it was one of the few times of the year that Yoruichi stuck to her human form. People got a little too friendly towards pets during the holidays for her tastes.

They were busy enough that they didn't notice her when she walked into the store. All around her Yoruichi found the madness of the season. They were quite busy today. She even recognized some Shinigami here. Of course, that didn't surprise her very much. This was one of the few places they could get some of the more uncommon items for Christmas. Mistletoe had become something of a scarcity in the Seireitei for a number of reasons. Shunsui Kyoraku was one of them.

Still, Yoruichi couldn't help but feel cheerful. The bright mood of the shop was infectious. Despite having seen a similar scene every year for years previous, it never failed to lighten her mood. She slipped her way through the store aisles and made for the spot she knew Kisuke would be, watching over everything. With a happy sigh, she slid into his arms. She leaned back against his chest, and together they watched as the bustle of the season took over the store. There was a reason she loved this season best.


End file.
